Anniversary
by Daiin
Summary: It's the 16th anniversary of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and it so happens to also be Naruto's birthday. No pairings. Warning for angst!


It's the 16th anniversary of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, and it so happens to also be Naruto's birthday. No pairings. **Warning for angst!**

**Anniversary**

It was October the 10th. A silent rain fell from gray, heavy skies. The whole village was silent, and everyone was hiding in their homes this day of memories. There's not many families that did not feel loss of any kind on this fateful day, 16 years ago when the monster fox attacked the village.

People lit candles in remembrance of those who died, a day of mourning.

Only one home does not have candles and photographies, a small apartment at the top floor a bit to the south of the village's city. An apartment large enough for a lone boy, with a balcony giving a view over all the houses down below.

Naruto stared out at the rain, leaning his chin against his arms as he watched the wet world outside. It was his birthday. A day that should in truth be celebrated, with song, cakes, presents… But it's never been like that. With a sigh, Naruto crawled off the bed heading for the fridge to take out a white plastic bag with takeout from Ichiraku. He smiled slightly as he pulled it out. A special dish he asked the old man to make for him, a small birthday gift to himself.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," he said silently, pouring the ramen into a pan to heat it. "Though I bought it myself, well… At least I know it's something I like." He'd cleaned the apartment out, done all the dishes and thrown out the trash – just so it'd feel a bit more special.

His birthdays were always like this. Lonely. Jiraya had tried making something special last year – the memory still made him smile – in his own clumsy way. It had been a failure but…the fact that he'd tried had made him happier than he'd been in a very long time.

He sat down by the table as he waited, staring blankly with his chin rested on his palms. So many lonely birthdays, and this one was no different. Oh well… He was used to it. There was a time he'd cry but… It never did him any good, only made his loneliness feel worse and worse until the pressure threatened to suffocate him.

"Stop thinking about it…"he muttered to himself, and stood up to stir the ramen. It wasn't hot enough yet but…soon. As he stirred, it felt as though his strength was faltering and he sighed with shoulders sagging.

"Who am I trying to fool?" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, dropping the spoon as he leaned heavily against the stove. He hated being alone. Hated it so much… It was as if the silence within his rooms where slowly pressing the walls closer and closer until there was no more air for him to breathe… Especially on days like this, when it was raining and nobody around to ease his loneliness. Shuddering, he opened his eyes to stare at the ramen, small twirls of smoke now rising from it. It was hot and ready to eat, but his appetite was gone.

It was his special day but…it didn't feel that way… As his eyes stung, he drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as all the years of pain washed over him. It was such a cold, nauseating wave… Trembling he tried to remind himself about his friends – Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade…everyone… That he was no longer alone.

It helped a little bit.

As he sat down to eat, the rain outside intensified, hammering against the windows along with a violent wind that racked at the roof and whistled through the chimney. It was as if the world was crying too. Naruto stared out from where he sat, and a silent tear rolled down his cheek, only to be followed by another…and another… Before he knew it, with eyes wide with surprise, he was crying too.

His hand holding the chopsticks trembled as he tried to wipe the tears with his arm, but it was in vain. The pressure that had been building for so long had broken and now there was no way to stop it. He cried. He cried until his eyes stung and his lungs ached – and the food was cold. As he lay exhausted on the floor afterwards, Naruto stared up at the ceiling. He felt so empty. Like there was nothing left. He was so tired…

Just as he closed his eyes he heard someone knock on the door, and sluggishly got to his feet. Who could that be? His cheeks were still wet with tears as he opened the door, and his sore eyes blinked against the sudden wind. He saw several people dressed in raincoats standing outside on the porch…

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realised his friends were standing on the doorstep – all of his closest friends… Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Fuzzy-eyebrows, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba… All of them. They were carrying carefully wrapped – and now wet – gifts and Sakura and Ino were smiling over a large box that could only be…

"We brought cake!" Ino chimed happily with a smile. Naruto couldn't get out a word, his lips moved but… It was just too much to take in. All his beloved friends, standing in the heavy rain with smiles on their faces. For him…

"Everyone…"he whispered in a broken voice, and before he knew it he was crying again. He wasn't alone… They all remembered… All his friends… Everyone… He buried his face in his arms.

"Naruto…"a warm, damp hand touched his shoulder, instantly followed by others as everyone squeezed into the small hallway to touch him. "Don't cry…"

"…I-I…I'm happy…"he managed to choke out, earning tender laughter like bells all around him. The door closed blocking out the wind and rain. "…it's ok…to cry…when you're happy…"he sobbed.

"Did you think we'd forget you?" Shikamaru said cheerfully, gently boxing his shoulder. Naruto oofed, giving his friend an embarrassed smile.

"No…yes…"he blushed. "I'm sorry," he couldn't help himself, he laughed. A genuine, happy laughter that was soon followed by its friends. Maybe this birthday would be different than all the other birthdays… Yeah…

It was the best birthday of his life.


End file.
